


Of Swords and Dumplings

by ridgeline



Series: Capitalism Makes People Weird [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Did I Just Made Another Modern AU for PWP?, It's a Temeria Taunt, M/M, PWP - Porn with Plot Twists, Roche is a Politican, Second Floor Basement?, The Author Regrets Everything, yes i did
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 现代AU。罗契是个工作狂政客，独眼的空屋侵占者伊欧菲斯是他的炮友，这就是你需要知道的全部内容。
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: Capitalism Makes People Weird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

“我要你买润滑油和安全套，”罗契说，眉头紧皱，“这一大包是什么？”

伊欧菲斯无视他，径直从他身边挤了过去。罗契关上房门，看着伊欧菲斯把手里那个特大号的纸袋放到酒店房间中间的茶几上，从分量来看，仿佛洗劫了便利店。伊欧菲斯从纸袋里面掏出一包又一包零食，茶几上很快就堆成了一座垃圾食品的小山。

“零钱呢？”罗契说。

“二十奥伦又不多。”伊欧菲斯说，回避了问题。

他脱了皮夹克，扔到沙发上，然后拿起一包薯片。

“我不知道你买这么多有什么——等等，”罗契瞪着他，然后意识到了另外一个问题，“你到底买润滑油和安全套没有？”

“买了。”伊欧菲斯说，然后皱起了眉头。

他伸出手，在纸袋挖了好一会儿，然后拿出两个纸盒，露出一个胜利的笑容。

罗契阴郁地瞥了一眼纸盒上的牌子， _便宜货。_ _失策。让他去买东西，是个巨大的失策。_

“好了，你先去洗澡，”罗契说，摇了摇头，“然后我洗……”

“……算了，你先用嘴帮我弄一下。”他改变了想法，“反正在用完热水之前，你是不会出浴室的。”

“不，”伊欧菲斯说，摇了摇头，“在吃午饭之前，我拒绝把你的鸡巴放到嘴里面。恶心。”

“而且我要看电视，你要了收费频道服务吧？”他补充。

_所以他又要来那一套。_

“你记得你是来干什么的吧？”罗契暗示。

“对哦，在星期六早晨被 _大人物_ 叫出来开房，因为他除了上床之外没其他事情可做。现在他还想把鸡巴放到我嘴里，”伊欧菲斯耸了耸肩，打了个哈欠，“喂，能不能有点情趣？”

“如果你这么不乐意，为什么还要答应？”罗契说，双手环抱到胸前。

“因为你会付房钱？还有午餐和晚餐的外卖钱？”伊欧菲斯说，甜甜地。

_这是他今年听过的最可悲的话，_ 罗契决定，他伸出手，捂住脸。

“我要了付费频道，等下叫外卖，”他决定改变战略，“你知道，外面有很多人要便宜和省事得多。”

“真可惜他们不在你的Tinder配对上，”伊欧菲斯说，“我要白菜饺子。”

“在你洗澡之前，没有白菜饺子。”罗契说。

缓慢地，伊欧菲斯脸上露出一个深思熟虑的表情，现在他绝对会用完热水和毛巾。他耸了耸肩，站了起来，一边脱掉牛仔裤，一边朝浴室走去。

罗契摇了摇头，脱掉裤子，放到椅子上。

“打开电视！”浴室传来一个声音，“我十点钟要看危机特警！”

_也就是说，一个小时之后出来。_ 罗契再次摇了摇头。

他爬上床，打开电视。

罗契差不多已经好几年没看过星期六早上的电视了，完全不知道有些什么节目。上一个用这个房间的人似乎看的是旅游频道，罗契看了一会儿如何处理鲟鱼，很快就一如既往地觉得很疲倦。他习惯性地拿起手机看了一眼，没有新信息。

公休日，所有人都在休假，部门也没有突发事件需要处理。

也就是说，今年来第一次，他无事可做。

罗契又看了一会儿节目，切换到成人频道，他把手伸进内裤里面，但是很快同样觉得疲倦，就换到了伊欧菲斯提到的频道。他听了一会儿浴室传来的水声和低声哼唱的声音，思考伊欧菲斯最近是不是越来越得寸进尺了。

_也许得抽空浏览一下Tinder，换一个上床的对象。他也许有点太习惯伊欧菲斯了。_

罗契拿出手机，记了备忘录。

差不多一个小时之后，伊欧菲斯出来了，浑身上下都在滴水，而且裹着至少六条毛巾，大大咧咧地爬上了床，抓过遥控器。罗契等了一会儿，估摸着热水快烧好的时候，他下了床，打开备用品柜，拿了两条毛巾，然后去洗澡。

热水还是不够热，罗契草草地洗完之后，走出浴室。伊欧菲斯依然在床上，赤条条地，但是显然毫无自己准备的意思。他正在全神贯注地看着什么动作电影。激烈的爆炸声和枪声从电视里面传来，闪光特效照得整个房间不断地变换色彩。

罗契又看了一眼手机，还是没有新消息。

意料之外地，他感觉很无聊。

“我可以用你的嘴了吗？”罗契问道。

“等会儿，现在正是——”伊欧菲斯不耐烦地回答，挥了挥手。

罗契拿过遥控器，按下暂停。

“干什么！”伊欧菲斯骂道，回过头来，试图抢回遥控器。

罗契无视他，把遥控器放到床头柜上。

“跪到地上去。”罗契说。

伊欧菲斯瞪了他一眼，没有动弹。

“收费频道有回放功能，”罗契说，“现在跪到地上去。”

伊欧菲斯依然瞪着他，他看回去。然后缓慢地，伊欧菲斯翻身下了床，然后不情不愿地在地板上跪下。罗契起身，在床边坐下。

“过来一点。”他说。

“这种感觉一定很好，大权在握，”伊欧菲斯说，面露冷笑，“用小恩小惠来指使别人。”

“是的，如果你停止废话，开始用那张嘴做点别的，”罗契说，“我的感觉会更好。”

伊欧菲斯的脸上露出一个表情，就是那个他不能肯定自己是不是受到了羞辱需要反击，还是他的档次太高不屑于反击的表情。罗契耐心地看他做出了决定，踟蹰的表情转为讥诮。伊欧菲斯耸了耸肩，把头发拨到耳朵后面，低下头，他握住罗契依然软着的阴茎，张开嘴，开始舔舐顶端。罗契放松了下来，手按在伊欧菲斯的头顶，抓住他潮湿的头发。伊欧菲斯无视他，继续缓慢地舔舐他的性器，吮吸敏感的部位，罗契感觉到自己一点点地硬了起来，一声呻吟溢出喉咙。伊欧菲斯轻咬了一下他的大腿内侧，再次把他含进嘴里，不紧不慢地继续舔舐。罗契有点不耐烦，他的腰下意识地朝前面送了一点，听到一声不满的抗议。他无视，用双手抓住伊欧菲斯的后脑勺，把他朝前按了一点，然后开始缓慢地抽送进包裹着他的湿热里面。他保持了一个稳定的节奏，朝下瞥了一眼，看到伊欧菲斯被他拽得朝前倾来，笨拙地用双手按着地板，试图维持平衡。白色的、嶙峋的脊椎骨从伊欧菲斯的赤裸的背上凸现出来，像一排奇特的图案。罗契抬起头，加快了抽插的速度，他听到伊欧菲斯发出抗议的哼声，一只手恼怒地打在他的小腿上。不过罗契不是很介意，他知道他进去得还不够深，不足以触发呕吐反射。

他又抽送了几下之后，退了出来，一只手握着湿漉漉的阴茎。呼吸的阻碍被移开之后，伊欧菲斯跌坐在地板上，他猛地吸了一口气，发出作呕的声音，胸膛急剧地起伏，唾液黏在他的下巴上面。他又咳嗽了几声，然后抬起头，恼怒地瞪着罗契。

“一点都不有趣，混账。”他说，声音嘶哑。

“上床去，”罗契说，“趴那儿，背对我。”

他转过身，抓起安全套，撕开包装，拿出一包。然后他抬起头，看见伊欧菲斯依然坐在地上，抗拒地看着他。

_可能有点过火了。_

伊欧菲斯用手背擦了擦肿胀的嘴唇，用独眼厌恶地看着他，摇了摇头。

“你可别忘了，罗契，”伊欧菲斯说，“你不真的是个嫖客。”

“抱歉。”罗契说。

“如果你真的是个嫖客，我得先看到现金。我不关心政府怎么操你，用的又是什么体位。但别用我出气。”

“我很抱歉，”罗契又重复了一次，感觉脸颊发烫，“我的行为很不恰当。”

伊欧菲斯站了起来，又瞥了他一眼。

  
  
“你这次憋了多久？”伊欧菲斯说。

罗契咬着脸颊里面。

“一个月。”他最终说。

“又是怎么回事？”伊欧菲斯说。

“全国的监狱都要换装新标准的食堂餐盘，我们忙得不可开交。”罗契抹了一把额头，想起了这大半个月的手忙脚乱。

“嗯，可怜的政客，我的内心在为你哭泣，”伊欧菲斯说，点了点头，施虐的乐趣沾染上了他的表情，“顺带一提，我们的政府是用哪个体位上你的来着？”

“从……后面。”罗契说。

伊欧菲斯笑了起来。

“把电视打开，然后设定回放，”他说，懒洋洋地，“然后我考虑一下。”

罗契打开了电视，设定好回放。伊欧菲斯拿了点纸巾，擦干净下巴，然后爬回床上。他看了依然坐在床边的罗契一眼，示意他回到床上。罗契服从了，他在床的另一边躺下。爆炸声和枪击声又充满了房间，伊欧菲斯津津有味地看了起来。罗契依然硬着，他等了一会儿，握住沉甸甸的性器，准备自己解决。但是他的手被打开了，他转过头，看见伊欧菲斯依然全神贯注地盯着屏幕，被愚蠢的剧情吸引。

罗契叹了口气，一动不动。

“我讨厌这部分，”过了一会儿，伊欧菲斯说，一脸厌恶，“现在这家伙要意识到什么才是生命里面最重要的了。狗屎。”

“你可以不看。”罗契说。

“我要看枪战，他们在商店里面只放一小段，”伊欧菲斯说，“你还想做吗？”

“想。”罗契说。

屏幕上的主角开始陈述生命的真正意义了。伊欧菲斯把电视声音调小，然后转过身去，跪在床上，双手着地。从后面看不到他的表情，不过他依然软着。罗契在地板上找到了安全套，他撕开了包装，挤掉前面的空气，再慢慢地裹到阴茎上面。这一次，他想了一下自己想怎么做，然后打开润滑油的包装，在食指和拇指上抹上一层，再抹到龟头上面。

伊欧菲斯依然等待着，但是肩膀耸了起来。 _没有耐心。_ 罗契跪在他身后，直起身，手摸过他的后背，顺着尾椎向下，找到了暴露出来的穴口。罗契的指尖探进去了一点，轻触敏感的部位，伊欧菲斯的身体紧绷，但是他没有移动。借助润滑油，罗契慢慢地推进手指，感觉到伊欧菲斯的身体围绕着他的食指紧缩，他朝下看去，看到伊欧菲斯先前垂落在两腿之间的阴茎硬了起来。不过，伊欧菲斯依然一声不吭。罗契曲起食指，然后再加了一根手指，他缓慢地移动手指，一直到指尖摸到的部位都变得柔软而滑腻。随着罗契抽送手指的动作，伊欧菲斯的腰微微地晃动，他假装没注意到。

罗契偏过头去，感觉到小腹里面积蓄的压力，热力沉甸甸地坠在那里。他抽出手指，在床单上擦干净，然后下了床，从椅子上捞起自己的领带。

伊欧菲斯依然在床上等着。

罗契重新跪到伊欧菲斯身后，抓住他的双手，反剪到背上，然后卷起领带，把他的双手绑了起来。然后，罗契抓住伊欧菲斯的腰侧，另外一只手握住自己的勃起，然后径直插了进去。

伊欧菲斯闷哼了一声，罗契无视他突然的紧绷，只是稍微退出来一点，然后再次进入。他调整了一下姿势，用双手攥着伊欧菲斯的臀部，开始抽送。

一开始，罗契的动作幅度很小，润滑油抹得太多了一点，被他挤了出来，滴落在床单和他的大腿上，弄得到处都一片湿滑。过了一会儿，罗契找到了节奏，感觉到快感逐渐从盆骨升起，他的下半身急促地抽送。伊欧菲斯背对着他，断断续续地发出细碎的喘息。罗契摸索着，抓住伊欧菲斯充血的性器，捏在手里，随着自己抽送的动作抚弄。伊欧菲斯的肩膀抖动，嶙峋的肩胛骨之间的肌肉纠结，他八成正在死死咬住嘴唇，不肯发出声音。罗契想着，左手攥紧，感觉到伊欧菲斯坚硬的性器在手里搏动，他又磨蹭起顶端下面敏感的皮肤。伊欧菲斯发出一声抽泣一样的呻吟，下身抽动了一下。

“你多久没做了？”罗契问道，更像是在自言自语，“变敏感了。”

没有回答。

罗契继续埋在他体内，缓慢而充满压迫性地耸动，同时食指和拇指圈住伊欧菲的阴茎潮湿的顶端，一点点挤出凹陷里面黏糊糊的温热前液。伊欧菲斯急促地吸气，试图避开他的手。罗契无视他，继续抚弄他的性器，一直到伊欧菲斯又发出那种啜泣一样的呻吟声。

_估计有段时间了，难怪脾气这么暴躁。_

罗契意识到自己兴奋了起来，他的下身贴着伊欧菲斯，让他更敞开一点，让自己更深入一点，伊欧菲斯的身体以一种痛苦的方式绞紧，他已经离高潮很近了。

“让我射里面行不行？”罗契说，急促地抽送，“我才做过检查。”

“不——不行。”伊欧菲斯说，声音困在喘息和呻吟之间，“没门。太他妈脏了。”

罗契又抽送了一次，下身朝前一推，感觉到伊欧菲斯的背猛地耸起，贴上他，性器在他手里抽搐，然后射了出来，粘稠的精液从他的手指上滴落。伊欧菲斯瘫软了下去，随着他断断续续的喘息和呜咽，罗契继续压在他痉挛的身体上耸动，一直到伊欧菲斯不再颤动。罗契退了出来，摘掉安全套，对着床单快速地抚弄自己，他闷哼了一声，终于满足了。

电视那边突然传来欢快的音乐，罗契抬起头，发现是广告。他摇了摇头，找到纸巾，把伊欧菲斯翻了过来，准备擦干净他的身体。

“放开我。”伊欧菲斯说，声音嘶哑。

他看着罗契，反绑在背后的双手动了一下。

“等会儿，”罗契说，“我还想再做一次。”

“那我就这么等着你硬起来？”伊欧菲斯喘着气，又扭动了一下，“就这样？”

“你可以看电视，”罗契说，抓了一把纸巾擦拭自己，他抬起头，看向伊欧菲斯，“或者我可以用手指。”

伊欧菲斯瞪着他，表情暧昧，潮红在他的脸颊和脖子上晕染开来。但是很快他就意识到了，表情转为彻底的恼怒。

“妈的，别碰我。”他厉声骂道。

罗契耸了耸肩，把纸巾扔到垃圾桶里面。他拿起安全套，又撕开一包。

这次不需要润滑油了，不过为了保险起见，罗契还是朝自己的性器上抹了一层。他跪坐着，抓住伊欧菲斯瘦削的身体，把他拉过来，一直到伊欧菲斯的大腿根贴上他的胯骨。伊欧菲斯又恢复了他那颇具尊严的沉默，任由罗契调整姿势。罗契继续摆弄他的身体，一直到他坐在自己的膝盖上，两腿分开，环绕着罗契的腰。罗契试探着顶了一下伊欧菲斯的鼠蹊部。伊欧菲斯瑟缩了一下，但是没有太多的反应。

罗契抓住他的臀部，然后一点点地送了进去。

正面的优点是可以看到伊欧菲斯身上的伤疤，大多数都是陈旧的划伤和擦伤，已经变成了白色和深褐色的疤痕组织，在他腹部泛红的皮肤上隆起。罗契慢慢地抽送，攥着伊欧菲斯嶙峋的大腿，知道明天会留下一排鲜明的指印。接下来的几天里面，伊欧菲斯应该会避免和他那帮小兄弟一起进入公共澡堂。

罗契有点好奇今天伊欧菲斯找的又是什么借口。

这个念头让他又一次兴奋起来，酥麻的感觉从两腿之间弥漫开来。罗契把伊欧菲斯拉向自己，然后双手按在他的身侧，下身加快了抽送的速度。他喘息着，听着肉体撞击的潮湿声音。伊欧菲斯的独眼紧闭着，脸上露出十分不悦的表情，牙齿紧咬，依然软着的阴 茎蜷缩在湿漉漉的稀疏体毛里面。罗契伸出手，抚弄他的性器，伊欧菲斯半抬起眼，瞪了他一眼，然后扭动着试图躲开。罗契按住他，继续摁住他的性器，有节奏地碾压。

伊欧菲斯的肩膀耸起，骂了几句，显然忍受不了对使用过度的性器的刺激，他的手压在背后，胡乱地拉扭床单。罗契贴向他，开始粗暴地戳刺，每一次都换来伊欧菲斯的扭动和挣扎，他恼怒地踹了罗契的身侧一脚，之后就不再动弹，只是喘息。伊欧菲斯的阴茎半硬了起来，抵着他的掌心，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。罗契继续抽送，膨胀而美妙的感觉从他的身下升起。他已经很接近了，不过他还不打算浪费这一次。罗契换了个角度，向前一顶，满意地听到伊欧菲斯尖锐地吸了一口气，下面紧紧地含住了他。他又抽送了几次，摩擦着那一点。罗契看着伊欧菲斯挣扎着不发出声音，薄薄的嘴唇掀起，露出尖锐的牙齿。他的身体颤抖着，侧过脸，通红的脸颊在枕头上磨蹭。罗契又抚弄了伊欧菲斯一次，他战栗了起来，终于叫出了声。之后，随着罗契每一次侵入，伊欧菲斯高亢而带着哭声的叫声充满了房间。

“还受得了吗？”罗契问道，声音不稳，“要我停下来吗？”

伊欧菲斯剧烈地吸气，他的后脑勺仰起，独眼带着全然的怒意扫过罗契的脸。

“妈的伪君子。”他骂道。

“所以你的回答是不。”罗契说。

他也没多少力气剩下，不过已经足够满足了。他压在伊欧菲斯身上，又急迫地耸动了几次，然后咬住伊欧菲斯抽动的肩膀——接着下身抖动了一下，到达了高潮。罗契喘着气，手攥着睾丸，在烧灼的甜美快感里面挤空了囊袋，精液稍微有点溢出了安全套。他退了出来，摘掉安全套，勉力扔到垃圾桶里面，筋疲力尽。

“放开我。”伊欧菲斯命令道。

罗契晕乎乎地点了点头，摸索着解开了伊欧菲斯手腕上绑着的领带。等结一打开，伊欧菲斯几乎是迫不及待地扯掉领带，然后扇了罗契一耳光。然后他坐下，满脸怒气，急促地套弄自己，罗契捂住脸，无声地看了一下，然后拉开伊欧菲斯的手，握住他的性器，含进嘴里。伊欧菲斯又骂了一声，然后按住他的头，任由他吮吸自己。

“希望你真的很干净。”伊欧菲斯嘲讽道。

_比你干净。_ 罗契半心半意地想，开始热切地舔舐。

在伊欧菲斯高潮之前，罗契把他的性器吐了出来，用被子的一角包着，套弄了几下，伊欧菲斯就射了出来，伴随着一声虚弱的哭叫。罗契再套弄了几下，一直到伊欧菲斯颤动着，叫他住手。罗契松了手，感觉到肩膀上缠结的肌肉放松了，累积的压力清除一空。

“好孩子。”他说。

伊欧菲斯瞪了他一眼，表情十分复杂，他摇了摇头，翻过身去，背对着罗契。

罗契先去上了厕所，然后洗澡，接着换伊欧菲斯。在伊欧菲斯洗澡的时候，他叫了外卖，一份伊欧菲斯的白菜饺子和土豆饼，一份他的猪肉饺子和牛肉卷。等伊欧菲斯洗好的时候，外卖到了，罗契让伊欧菲斯呆在浴室里面，然后拿了食物。

他们各自吃了食物，伊欧菲斯从迷你吧里面拿了好几瓶啤酒，让罗契感觉肉痛，不过他知道最好别提。吃饱了之后，罗契把外卖盒扔进垃圾桶，瞥了一眼手机，有新消息了。他从背包里面拿出电脑，伊欧菲斯回到床上，依然赤裸着，他换了个频道，开始看某种狗血电视剧。

“我还以为你下班了。”伊欧菲斯说。

“有邮件。”罗契回答。

“我一直都很好奇你那个秘书看到你这个样子会怎么想。”伊欧菲斯说，“光着屁股构思公文。”

“别提薇丝，”罗契说，登入邮箱，“而且我要怎么穿是我的自由。”

伊欧菲斯发出嘲讽的轻笑声。罗契无视他，快速地看了一眼邮件。没什么特殊的。

他打开Word，开始起草邮件。

在罗契沉浸在编写公文的时候，伊欧菲斯一定是从后面偷偷地凑近了他。因为当他抬起头的时候，伊欧菲斯已经站到他背后了，手里拎着一罐刚打开的冰啤酒。伊欧菲斯好奇地看着屏幕，似乎在努力地试图搞懂他在写什么。

“你在写啥？这么起劲。”他问道，“我可没看到一个脏词。”

“我在写部门万圣节派对的通知。”罗契说。

“派对？有吃的吗？”伊欧菲斯眯起独眼。

“可能吧，去年薇丝找了个派对承接公司，今年应该还是找同一个，”罗契说，“我记得他们会做蜘蛛形状的甜甜圈和手指一样的泡芙。”

“我要吃蜘蛛甜甜圈，”伊欧菲斯说，“你去拿两个给我。”

“不行，”罗契说，“别干扰我，去看电视。”

“我要吃。”伊欧菲斯说。他把啤酒罐放到罗契的肩膀上，在罗契身上激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“没法拿，”罗契说，试图靠耸肩把他甩掉，“那玩意儿里面有奶油，会融化的。”

“你们部门什么时候能用真的奶油了？”伊欧菲斯嘲讽。

“闭嘴，没有甜甜圈。”罗契否决了他。

伊欧菲斯摇了摇头，回到床上。

排除了他的干扰，罗契花了十五分钟，完成了邮件，设好了定时发送。不能在假日发，会给人造成心理压力。他又查看了一遍邮件，然后是手机，没有消息。

他叹了口气。还有一下午时间要打发。

罗契回到床上，要伊欧菲斯把电视声音调小一点。在伊欧菲斯不情不愿地把声音调小之后，他闭上眼睛，睡了一会儿。

他以为自己没法睡着，结果还是睡着了。所以等罗契醒来的时候，发现自己看到的不是休息室的天花板，一时有点不知所措。他抬起头，看到伊欧菲斯在用手机打游戏，叫骂着什么，这多半就是他醒来的原因。罗契看了一眼时间，他睡了两个多小时，难怪觉得昏昏沉沉。

还没到吃晚饭的时间，他决定再睡一会儿。

伊欧菲斯把手机摔到一边，然后爬到他身上，半坐在他的腿上。

“想要我骑你吗？”伊欧菲斯问道，“还是想要我上你？”

罗契看着伊欧菲斯，打了个哈欠。

“骑我吧，”他说，“我没清理后面。”

“你还硬得起来吗？”伊欧菲斯的食指划过他的小腹。

“应该可以，罗契回答，“安全套在地上。”

“麻烦。”伊欧菲斯说，拉开了被子。

罗契花了点时间重新硬起来，然后伊欧菲斯跨坐在他身上，骑得又急又粗野。罗契使用过度的阴茎有点麻木和胀痛，不过还能忍受。几分钟后，伊欧菲斯双手抓着床头板，继续晃动着身体，呻吟着，恼怒地喘息着。罗契扶住伊欧菲斯的腰，闻到了旅行装洗发露和便宜烈酒的气味，完美的好勇斗狠的伪装。等会儿，伊欧菲斯会回到他那帮侵占空屋的小帮派中间，也许会吹嘘他今天在外面和某个有钱女人的热辣约会。他会小心地掩饰身上的痕迹，拒绝承认这些来自另外一个男人。

而罗契并不在乎。

“顺带一提，下次别玩‘恶劣的嫖客和可怜的街边男孩了’，伊欧菲斯，”他喘息，“我不擅长这一套。”

“但我看你好像挺爽的，”伊欧菲斯垂下头来，滚烫的脸颊挨着罗契的肩膀，“再说你又不是没有剥削过我。”

在罗契能回答之前，伊欧菲斯又在他身上磨蹭了起来，晃动着下半身，撞到罗契的胯骨上。罗契吸了一口气，腰臀随着伊欧菲斯的动作抽送。伊欧菲斯呻吟着，他坚硬的性器抵在罗契的肚脐上，他贴了过来，收缩的腹部挨着罗契，干燥而温暖。罗契闭上眼睛，感觉下身被挤压得钝痛而舒适。他心跳得很快，说不上感觉到的是欣快还是无法忍受的感官超载。

“射吧，”伊欧菲斯说，“我想尝尝味道。”

罗契虚弱地痉挛了一下，到达了极限，他费劲地挤出最后几滴稀薄的体液，然后使劲地喘息，眼前闪过点点金星。伊欧菲斯依然在他身上磨蹭，舔舐他的下颚和脖子，啃咬他的耳朵。罗契缩了起来，喉头滚动，感觉到伊欧菲斯按住他，然后下身抵在他的胯骨上，射了出来，温热的精液飞溅在罗契的肚子上，他的臀部又推送了几次，然后就不动了，只是软软地呻吟。罗契伸出手，摸了摸伊欧菲斯汗湿的头发。

伊欧菲斯没有吭声。

过了一会儿，他们又一次轮流洗澡。伊欧菲斯洗完之后接了个电话，他站在客厅里面，下半身裹着浴巾，手机贴在耳边，似乎在回答什么急救室和免费药物的问题。罗契思考了一会儿要不要给他点现金以备不时之需，然后一如既往意识到这样会让事情变复杂。

他转过身去，又检查了一下手机，还是没有新信息。

“你再睡一会儿，”伊欧菲斯说，回到了床上，“到吃饭的时间我再叫你。”

“那边不需要你吗？”罗契问。

“暂时不需要，”伊欧菲斯回答，“他们还没决定好。”

罗契点头，然后再次躺下，他转过头，看着伊欧菲斯又拿起了手机，飞快地输入信息，面带一个小小的笑容。罗契又想了一会儿，意识到自己并不想把事情变复杂。

至少现在不想。

他闭上眼睛。

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

茶水间里面没有人，罗契走向咖啡机，准备给自己做一杯意式浓缩咖啡。这是他今天的第五杯，而现在已经是下午两点，他的血液里面的咖啡因已经严重不足了。等咖啡机预热的时候，罗契瞥了一眼点心篮，准备找点椒盐卷饼吃。

薇丝今年还是选了同一个派对承包公司，茶水间里面的装饰和去年差不多——蜘蛛网，塑料南瓜灯笼，床单幽灵装饰品。不过好像没人有意见，因为柜台上放着的点心已经快被拿完了，看起来幽灵蛋糕和女巫手指泡芙一如既往地受欢迎。罗契从篮子里面拿了一袋椒盐卷饼——这个倒是依然很多。

他看了一眼柜台上最大的那个托盘里面装的点心，然后叹了口气。

罗契左右看了一眼，从纸巾盒里面抽了几张餐巾纸，包起两个蜘蛛甜甜圈。

“又在给你的小情人打包甜食吗？”薇丝说，显然正好选择这个时候进来。

“不是，我哪儿来的情人，”罗契说，“我是觉得……这些看起来挺好吃的？”

他迟疑地看了一眼手里的点心——它们看起来正在迅速融化， _难道今年还用了真的奶油？_

“里面有奶油，你是个老男人，你不吃任何有奶油夹心的东西，”薇丝说，露出一个若有所思的表情。她拿起一个幽灵蛋糕，然后又拿了两个泡芙。

罗契拒绝回答，又扯了几张餐巾纸。罪证仍然在融化，现在巧克力糖衣沾满了他的手指，一时之间，罗契不太确定他到底要怎么打包这些玩意儿。

“喏，用这个，老大，”薇丝递给他一个纸袋，放了两个甜甜圈进去，“真希望你的玩具男孩儿喜欢你的奶油啊。”

咖啡好了，罗契拿起咖啡，然后抓过装着甜甜圈的纸袋。

“我有些很重要的事情要处理，”他颇具权威地宣布，用另外一只手抓起椒盐卷饼，然后迅速朝出口走去。

在他的背后，传来一阵快乐的大笑。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 咪咪可：你这篇就叫宝剑与饺子吧。
> 
> 我：宝剑在哪儿。
> 
> 咪咪可：罗契的。
> 
> 我：
> 
> 我：地铁老人看手机.jpg
> 
> 我：好，就叫这个了。


End file.
